


A Job Well Done

by aron_kristina



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: polyship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When almost getting discovered during a con, Nate solves the problem in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyship's mini exchange fest. Beta by C.  
> Feedback and concrit is golden.

“Eliot!” Sophie says, her voice sharp in all their ears.

“What,” Eliot growls, a hand on Nate’s arm, to stop him from moving.

“You’re gonna have company soon,” she says, sounding mildly stressed. “I couldn’t hold him back.”

“Time?” Nate asks, cool as always.

“Two minutes,” she says, and Eliot looks around. There is nowhere to go, just a long corridor with no doors on either side. He takes a deep breath, prepares to fight this one out when Nate pushes him against the wall and steps in closer to him. Eliot glares, but doesn’t say anything, and Nate puts a hand around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Eliot struggles, but then he hears footsteps, and instead puts his arms around Nate to drag him closer. To anyone looking it would probably seem like a very intimate embrace, something getting close to outright sex, and that is mostly what it is too. The footsteps are getting closer and then...

“What the...oh,” a man says. Eliot looks up from where he’s sucking a hickey into Nate’s neck.

“Do you mind?” he asks, trying to sound turned on instead of angry. He’s still holding Nate close, one leg curled around Nate, looking like an octopus.

“No, right, I thought I heard,” the man stammers. Eliot raises an eyebrow. “Sorry.” The man leaves, and Eliot kisses Nate again, in case he’s looking back. As soon as the footsteps have faded he pushes Nate away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Never make me do that again,” he growls at Nate, who smirks.

*

The con goes as planned for the rest of the time, and soon the team are once again assembled in Nate’s apartment. Hardison looks like he’s desperately trying not to say anything, probably because Sophie has threatened him.

“Well, to a job well done,” Sophie says and toasts them with her water glass. Eliot grimaces.

“How was it?” Parker asks with childlike (or possibly murderous) glee.

“How was what?” Hardison asks.

“Kissing Eliot. Or kissing Nate.” She looks between them with way too much curiosity in her gaze.

“Yeah, I’d like to know that too,” Hardison says, smiling smugly.

“Well, Nate kisses in a rather precise way, now that he’s sober, and Eliot tastes like coffee,” Sophie says, apparently completely at ease with the way everyone is staring at her. Parker’s mouth is open and she looks from Sophie, to Nate, to Eliot, and back at Sophie again. Hardison looks stunned, and Eliot like he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to be angry at this. Nate just smirks calmly.

“Well, come on then,” Sophie says, and walks towards the stairs. “Watching the two of you go at it has put me in the mood.” Nate looks at Eliot, who shrugs, and they turn to follow her. As Eliot takes the last step he hears Parker whisper furiously to Hardison.

“Did you see that? Did you?”

“Ow, yes, stop poking me,” Hardison replies, sounding shocked. Eliot smiles. Always nice to give the kids something to think about.

Apparently he lingers at the top of the stairs for too long, because Sophie is taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. It’s nice to shock Parker and Hardison, but not as nice as this will be.


End file.
